Pre-Frieza Tale (Lost Tales)
WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IN "Longing for Love... and Rule."! ''Always Remember, Never Forget... -719 AGE. KING VEGETA, DISTANT PLANET.- King Vegeta: "Alien scum. The Saiyan race will be superior." Alien: "You... you wouldn't!" King Vegeta: "I can,,," Announcer: "ROUND OVER! VEGETA WINS!" King Vegeta: "Good match, good sir." Alien: "No problem. Could I talk wit'cha out back?" King Vegeta: "Give me a sec. -KING VEGETA PUNCHES A COMPETITOR.-" King Vegeta: "Don't f**k around with me Bardock." Bardock: "Sorry Vegeta. *THAT HURT LIKE HELL!* Just trying to see if I can test your strength." King Vegeta: "God Bardock. Say the real excuse." Bardock: "Fine. I... -BACKS UP IN EMBARRASSMENT, THEN SIGHS- wanted to see if I can outmatch you." King Vegeta: "There's nothing to be embarrassed-" Alien: "Any day now?" King Vegeta: "Coming." -THE ALIEN AND KING VEGETA WALK OUTSIDE THE STADIUM.- King Vegeta: "What the hell do you want? I'm very busy." Alien: "Your battle skills impress me. My race, the Arcosians, have an immense amount of technology. Alas, we really don't have any use of it. Could your race help us out?" King Vegeta: "Hmm... what kind of help do you need?" Arcosian: "Simple. Just take some of our technology." King Vegeta: "I'll always remember your help... just tell me... where?" A Miracle Wish On A Shooting Star... Arcosian: "Here's a map. I took it on the way." King Vegeta: "This is amazing!" Pule Kid: "King Vegeta! Sir! Can I have your autograph?" King Vegeta: "Fine..." -SIGNS THE KID'S NOTEPAD- "There. As you-" Pule Kid: "Oh... my... GOD! I FINALLY GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!" King Vegeta: "If you want me to keep fighting sonny, I suggest you run along. Here's 5 Erdsing. It's twice the amount of currency on this planet." Pule Kid: "Oh! Gee whiz!" King Vegeta: "As we were getting back to business..." Bardock: -WHILE KING VEGETA AND THE ACROSIAN TALK.- "Is this really happening!? I can't believe it!" -FLASHBACK- Bardock: -SEEING HIS FIRST SHOOTING STAR, A NORMAL RESPONSE- "Daddy! What's that!?" Kupmip: -FIRST APPEARANCE, BARDOCK'S FATHER.- "Oh, that's just a shooting star." -UNDETECTABLE SARCASTIC TONE- "Make a wish!" Bardock: -DIDN'T GET THE SARCASM.- "Okay! Um... I wish we could live on a better planet!" -CUT'S BACK TO KING VEGETA'S CONVERSATION.- King Vegeta: "So... we got a deal?" Arcosian: "Almost... just need to get some drinks." King Vegeta: "*What the hell?* Um... okay?" Arcosian: "Let's have a toast to seal the deal." King Vegeta: "It's a toast!" -GLASSES CLANG, CHAMPAGNE FALLS- Longing For Love... And Rule. WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! -ON PLANET ARCOSE.- King Vegeta: "Ugh! This harder than I tho-" -COLLIDES WITH OMA. DROPS BOXES. KING VEGETA IS SHOWING ANGER.- Oma: "Oh my god! I am so..." -FINDS AN ATTRACTION TO KING VEGETA.- "...sorry..." King Vegeta: "YOU LIT-" -FINDS SEXUAL ATTRACTION TO HER.- "-Oh. No worries miss. It's alright..." Oma: -BLUSHES.- "No. It's not. Let me help you..." King Vegeta: "No-no! Let's not get your hands dirty over nothing!" Oma: "Honestly, it's-" -WHILE TRYING TO GRAB THE BOX, HER AND THE KING'S HANDS TOUCH.- "...alright." King Vegeta: "You know what? How about you come over at the palace? Have some dinner?" Oma: "Well... so unexpected... but..." *EXAGGERATED SIGH* "...alright." King Vegeta: "Okay. See you there." -KING VEGETA'S HOUSE, PLANET VEGETA.- King Vegeta: "So... how's the cuisine?" Oma: -GUN SHOWS BEHIND HER, AIMED AT THE KING, WITH A TIMER.- "Great!" -DROPS FORK "ACCIDENTALLY".- "Oops! I'll get it!" King Vegeta: "No-no. I'll get you a clean fork." -KING VEGETA WALKS OUT OF ROOM. TIMER ON GUN GOES OFF. SHOOTS.- Oma: "Damn it!" King Vegeta: "What was that?" Oma: -FRIGHTENED- "Um... nothing. Just spilt my wine." -POURS SOME WINE OUT OF GLASS- "Damn it! Not again!" King Vegeta: "Well... I'll go make som-" -DISTANT CHAT WITH CHEF.- "No, I'll do it." "It'll be a little while, my darling!" Oma: "Take your time!" -WALKS UP TO KING VEGETA'S ROOM.- -SETS UP TRAP.- "And that knife goes-" Servant: "Um.. wha-?" -IS OBLITERATED BY BLAST.- Oma: "That takes care of that a**hole." -WALKS BACK TO DINING ROOM.- SEXUAL PARTS START HERE. King Vegeta: "It's a bit bitte-" Oma: -STARTS KISSING KING VEGETA.- King Vegeta: -DOESN'T RETREAT. KISSES BACK.- -BLACKS OUT. SCENE LEADS TO BEDROOM.- King Vegeta: -STOPS KISSING.- "Woo! Ready for round two!?" Oma: "Yeah..." King Vegeta: "But first, it broke..." Oma: "Alright... So?" King Vegeta: "So!? Do you want to be pregnant!?" Oma: "Aw... f*ck the thing..." King Vegeta: "So... you like it wild, eh?" Oma: "Let's get this over with..." -THEY START KISSING AGAIN.- -KING VEGETA IS ON TOP.- -OMA PULLS SECRET LEVER, DROPPING THE KNIVES.- -KING VEGETA GET'S OFF.- Oma: "No!" -SHE BECOMES IMPALED BY THE KNIVES. SHE'S STILL ALIVE.- Oma: "Call... -COUGHS UP BLOOD.- for help..." King Vegeta: "Oh my god!" Dreams... of an Absolution.''.. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *Guess who's the "Pule Kid?" Pule is Appule's race. *Erdsing is the lowest Saiyan currency, which is the equivalent of $5. *In this, Bardock is 24 years old, making him the second oldest Saiyan (having a shown age) to be shown dying and not comeback to life in Dragon Ball Z, right before the King, who was 31. **This means Bardock was born in the 695 Age, and King Vegeta on 688 Age. ***That also means that Bardock died at 42, and the King at 49. *Oma is a pun off Tomato. *The guns on Planet Vegeta work X10 as fast as the ones on Earth. *It is possible that Longing for Love... And Rule. may become a banned chapter, if responses are negative. *King Vegeta didn't notice the knives on the ceiling because he was too focused on having sex with Oma.